mckingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Seventh Era (present)
Origin: Times and Eras - Writings of the Milnius the Great, Imperial Grand Scribe (year 10, seventh era) Seventh Era As the seventh era dawned, peace and prosperity was once again on the rise across the western continent. All Imperial provinces had been united under central rule from the Imperial Heartland. However, not all rejoiced. To the east, as the Empire had secured power in the name of their new god, the ancient city states of the eastern continent were threatened. True, everlasting peace was still a but a star on the horizon. Year 1 - Emperor Marcus the Pious sets forth a motion of religious incorporation across the Empire. Missionaries move across the western continent, constructing chapels, missions and monasteries in the light of their new god, Rom, sponsored by the treasury of the Empire. Year 6 (Marah) - The city states of the east and south and the Tsardom of Utebsk once again unite. It is believed secret negotiations had been held over the last years, however, the goal of this League of City States is more clear than ever. In their proclamation of war which soon followed, what they strive for is clear: “To bolster the defenses of men and protect the realms of the old gods”. The Empire is, once again, at war. Year 6 (Aprah) - The biggest armada the world has ever seen sets across the Bay of Traders. As the Armada reaches the Scaly Isles and the locals refuse to follow the cause of their gods, the towns are torched and men enslaved. Year 6 (Mah) - The armada reaches the Sunny Shores. Its armies find landfall at the foot of the river delta, marching north into the Grand Duchy of Masselon. In an attempt to burn and starve out the vast grain supplies of the Empire, the army besieges the capital of Marnon and a number of major holdings across the region. Year 6 (Octubah) - The Imperial Grand Army finally reaches the Grand Duchy in hopes to lift the siege on the region. However, they find little more than torched cities. Marnon, the oldest city of the western continent, has been razed to the ground, as Imperial armies find little resistance. Most of the armies along with the armada, had already left. Year 6 (Novembah) - Bells ring across the Imperial shores of the Western Void. On the horizon, hundreds of sails appear on the sea. The armada, using the siege of Marnon as a distraction, has sailed up the shores to hit the Empire at its weak belly. As local garrisons prepare for the imminent battle, crumbling thunder cracks the night sky in half. As the storm ceased two days later, little was left of the invaders of east. Year 7 (Febuarah) - With the demise of city state presence in the west, the Imperial Grand Army marches east. In the hills of the Kingdom of Aldria, the army clashes with the hordes of the Utebsk Tsars. A series of battles sees the Empire gain influence on the peninsula bridging the west and east. Year 9 - Two years would pass from the battles in Aldria. However, as the Empire licked it’s wounds, ancient powers would arise. Most would not believe their own eyes as they saw demonic, dark powers sweep across their lands. From their mounds, across the lands of the Empire and from the east, they rose, as shouts loud as thunder swept across the clouds. It would not take more than human ears to hear the origin of the shouts; the east. Whether it being ancient magic or alchemical experiments, the rest of the year would see the Imperial armies scatter across the Empire to fight their new, domestic enemy. In the present year, the 10th year of the 7th era, the future is certainly uncertain. The Empire is weakened as the city states of the east are preparing for their next, inevitable step towards seeing the end of the Empire. There are, however, a few events that have transpired thus far. Januarah - Following the conquest in the Kingdom of Aldria and its neighbouring lands, the minor Kingdom of Leyton is formed. Hoping to secure its rich resources and create a bulwark at its eastern border, the Emperor instates a young king, Marquess Henryson, to take charge of the region. Febuarah - After the failure of Imperial forces to defend its lands, a number of minor lords rebel against the Emperor, hoping to defend their lands on their own. Marah - Pirate lords, sailors and mercenaries unite with promises of wealth and holdings. They come upon the unprotected northern shores of the busy Empire, establishing themselves at their seat in the Harbour of Tempia. *the remaining pages of the scroll are blank, leaving the rest of Imperial history to uncertainty*